1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to support assemblies used in assembly line and conveyor systems, and more particularly, to a low profile clamp for holding support rods, sensor mounts, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manufacturers commonly use conveyor systems in processing, packaging and assembly lines to move a product along the line. The product travels on a belt or track, and guide rails are provided to maintain the desired direction of travel, to maintain specific positioning of the product, and to prevent lateral movement of the product off the belt or track.
Rail guide support assemblies are commonly used on each side of the conveyor belt to align one or more guide rails along the path of the conveyor belt. Usually, pairs of support assemblies are positioned across from each other along the conveyor belt structure. Typically, brackets are attached to the sides of the conveyor belt structure, and support rods are mounted to the brackets. Clamps or clips are secured to the support rods to position and support the guide rails.
Conditions exist in the industry where the ability to position or connect two rods, most often in a perpendicular arrangement, is desired. One rod is fastened or connected to a frame or base structure, while the other is used to position a guide rail or other device. Adjustments are often required, however, most devices are limited in the ability to be raised or lowered in a vertical direction, while also allowing for rotation or movement in a horizontal direction.
Commonly used rod clamps are formed of an injection molded solid plastic block, with two loose fitting holes arranged in a perpendicular configuration. There is a split in each hole, which allows the clamp to be compressed around the rods, with leverage by a nut and bolt creating an interference between the inner diameter of the block and the outer diameter of the rod. One problem with this arrangement is that the plastic does not spring back to its original shape once the bolt tension is removed. In addition, although reasonable clamping is achieved, plastic on steel rods cannot provide sufficient friction for many applications. One other disadvantage is the offset of rod centerlines. The larger the offset, the smaller the load required to overcome the friction of the clamp.
Other existing rod clamps, formed of metal or plastic, use a three point contact system. An eyelet and knob provide tension and resistance to sliding or rotation. Because of the eyelets, the rods cannot be positioned with surface-to-surface contact. Because the elements of the clamp extend far beyond the longitudinal edge of the rods, its use is limited to conditions where there is sufficient space and where the mounting of additional elements, such as sensors or reflectors, is not required.
Thus, there is a need for a low profile clamp which provides a high friction condition, yet allows for full release when the hardware is loosened, which allows for movement in a vertical direction, as well as allowing for rotation and movement in a horizontal direction, and which provides minimum centerline offset to maintain the positioning of the rods.
The low profile rod clamp described herein is a highly functional, universal clamp. It is used to position two rods, most often in a perpendicular arrangement. The rods are positioned adjacent one another with their outer surfaces in contact to provide the highest possible load resistance. Its low profile design does not extend far beyond the rod edge while still providing for easy adjustment. The wrap around design provides a large amount of surface contact and increases friction. Finally, it is designed to be easily manufactured at a low cost.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a rod clamp comprising two halves, each half comprising a channel for receiving a support rod and a flat portion extending laterally from each side of the channel. Each flat portion has a hole therethrough for receiving a fastener. The hole is located proximate to each of the two ends of the channel, along a line which forms an acute angle to the longitudinal axis of the channel. Preferably, the fastener is a nut and bolt assembly, screw, or other fastening means. The clamp is preferably formed of steel, and in one embodiment, includes ridges formed on the inner surface of the channel to increase the friction between the clamp and the rod. In a preferred embodiment, the two halves of the clamp are identical.
In another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a guide rail support assembly comprising a pair of support rods and a rod clamp adapted to secure the rods in a perpendicular arrangement with contact between the outer surfaces of the rods. Preferably, the clamp comprises two halves, each half comprising a channel for receiving a support rod and a flat portion extending laterally from each side of the channel. Each flat portion has a hole therethrough for receiving a fastener. The hole is located proximate to each of the two ends of the channel, along a line which forms an acute angle to the longitudinal axis of the channel.
The rods and clamp are preferably formed of steel. The fastener is preferably a nut and bolt assembly, but screws and other fasteners can also be used. In one embodiment, the inner surface of the channel includes ridges to increase the friction between the rod and the clamp. Alternatively, one of the support rods can be welded to the channel in one of the halves of the clamp, to prevent movement. Preferably, the channels of the assembled clamp are arranged perpendicular to one another.
Yet another aspect of the invention includes a rod clamp comprising two halves, each half comprising a channel for receiving a support rod, and means for fastening the two halves together such the support rods are perpendicular to one another and in contact. In a preferred embodiment, the two halves of the clamp are identical.
Finally, there is disclosed a rod clamp comprising a channel for receiving a support rod, and a flat portion extending laterally from each side of the channel. Each of the flat portions has a hole therethrough for receiving a fastener, such that a hole is located proximate to each of the two ends of the channel along a line which forms an acute angle to the longitudinal axis of the channel.